A Christmas Kidnapping
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is just a quick Christmas story on a little Christmas kidnapping that Young Link has to go through. It's supposed to be funny. I'd like to thank NobuyukiFujikoAkira6773 (EmeraldGroveSage) for this accidental idea! Well, read and positively review please! Thank you! Rated: K . I don't know what else to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yay! New story! It's been awhile since I've uploaded a new story, hasn't it? :D Well, I've been busy on my last story, **_**My Valentine**_**. If you haven't already, check it out! ;) Well, this is just a quick little story for the holiday! I hope you like it! Review positively please! Thank you! I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** or characters. Well, let's hit the road, Jack! **_**(And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more!) **_**Great song! XD Well, let's get on with it!**__

**A Christmas Kidnapping**

**Author's PoV:**

It was Christmas Eve in Hyrule. And every race in Hyrule loved Christmas. Especially the Kokiri race. The Kokiri race were setting up their decorations around their village. They were going to have a party at the house of their ten-year-old, non-Kokiri, Hero of Time friend, Link. Not only were the entire Kokiri race invited, but Link's friends that he had made on his adventure, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Impa, Rauru, Darunia, and Nabooru, were invited, too. Link, Saria, and the Know-it-All Brothers, Sam, Cam, and Zam (I change their names in every story, don't I? XD), were helping Link decorate his house. "Where do you want the food and drinks, Link?" Saria asked.

"Just put them on the table over there," Link said, as he pointed to a long, rectangular table to the right of him.

"OK," Saria said. And she, Fado, and Mido brought in the food for the party and set up the feast table.

"Is everyone here yet?" Link asked.

"Nabooru and Rauru still have yet to arrive!" Saria said.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Link said.

"They're here! They're here!" Zelda said, with excitement in her voice.

Nabooru and Rauru arrived at Link's house. "I thought you guys would never make it!" Link said, with relief that the Sage of Light and the Sage of Spirit had arrived!

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up in the rain in Hyrule Field. Luckily, it wasn't snow. It never snows in Hyrule." Nabooru said.

"Rain? Really? It's not raining here..." Link said, a little confused as to why it was raining just in Hyrule Field. "Well, I'm glad you guys made it."

"Let the party begin!" Saria shouted, with a laughing voice. The friends all cheered, and they dug in to the feast!...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Saria stood up on Link's bed and tapped her glass of fruit punch with her spoon. "May I have your attention please?! Your attention!" Saria shouted to the crowd. "Thank you! I'd like to thank Link for setting up this party for us! If it wasn't for him, who knows what we would've been doing on Christmas Eve?! But, there is a little surprise that Link doesn't know about! It should be here by now! Link, look out at your front porch and look at your surprise!"

Link whirled around to look out at his porch. What he saw, was a man in a red suit. He was wearing a red hat with a pom-pom and had a tan sack over his shoulder. He also had a big, fluffy white beard. "It's Santa!" Link said, with excitement. Link believed in Santa Claus, because he loved Christmas so much!

"Merry Christmas, Link!" Saria said, with joy.

"Merry Christmas, Link!" the rest of the crowd said, also with joy.

"Thank you... Thank you." Link said, with happiness. He always wanted to see Santa. He believed in Santa since he was a baby.

"Now, you'll all get a turn to see Santa! But first, Link, the one that the surprise is for, gets to see him first!" Saria said to the crowd. "Go ahead, Link!" Link turned his head around to look at Saria, then he turned his head back around to look at Santa out on his porch. Link set down his glass of fruit punch and his plate of fruit cake (yuck!) and ran out to see Santa.

Once Link was out on the porch with Santa, Santa closed the curtains to Link's house. "Let's talk down here, shall we?" Santa said, gesturing his hand down the ladder.

"OK. Sure." And Santa gestured his hand for Link to go down the ladder first. Once Link was down the ladder, Santa came down.

"Now, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"I would like all of Hyrule and my friends to be safe forever!" Link said, with happiness.

"Now, that's a wish that I cannot grant you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because," Santa started. "I'm the evil Lord, Ganondorf!" Ganondorf pulled down the beard, took the sack from over his shoulder, and shoved it over Link's head, covering the small child. Then, Ganondorf threw the sack over his shoulder, tying it, as he walked away from Link's house.

"Hey! Let me go, you big ugly monster! You're gonna pay for this! Let. Me. Go!" Link shouted muffled shouts in the sack. Ganondorf continued to walk away. He eventually went through the tunnel, that leads out of the forest, and continued on to Hyrule Field...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Holy crap! I wasn't expecting this to be a multi-chapter! Oh well. The next one will be the last one! For sure! Yes, I know I've said that a million times before, but this time, I'm serious! This is a quick story! A little quickie! Nothing major at all! I promise! Right now, I'm in the Promise Land, and I'm promising you that it won't be 1,001 chapters! Well, anywho, review positively please! Thank you! I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow! Muahahahaha! Love yas! :D**

**PS: I just had four chocolate-chip cookies! So, I'm hyper! :D So, nevermind if I make no sense! Trolololol! :O I have that song, _Hit the Road, Jack_, stuck in my head now! _Hit the road, Jack! And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! _:D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Review positively please! Thank you! I'm very hyper again, but I'll try not to be random, like last chapter! :D I'm very hyper, because, not only am I drinking hot chocolate, but I just read a new, holy shit chapter to an amazing story, called _Fate _by SamusAran101. Check it out, peoples! It's holy crap awesome! Well, let's get on with this story!**

**Author's PoV:**

The Sages, Malon, and the Kokiri continued on with their party, not thinking about how long Link's been with "Santa", until Saria said, "Hey, where's Link and Santa? They should've been back by now..."

The crowd looked around, but they didn't see Link or "Santa". "He's probably still out chatting with Santa. You know how Link is, when it comes to Santa... I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'll go check," Mido said, as he set down his eggnog and brownie. He opened the curtains, stepped out onto Link's porch, and looked down the ladder. He didn't see anyone... _ Hmm._ Mido thought. _I wonder where they are? They probably didn't go too far... I'll have to tell Saria... _So, Mido went back in to the house and said, "Guys! Link's not down there with Santa! You don't think something happened, do you?!"

"Hmm. I'm sure they're still in the forest... Everyone, come on! Let's go look!" Saria said. And everyone set down their food and drinks and went out to help Saria and Mido find Link and "Santa"...

_**Meanwhile, Where Link and Ganondorf Were...**_

Ganondorf still had the sack over his shoulder, with the young Hero of Time in it. Link stopped shouting a bit ago. Ganondorf was in Hyrule Field, heading to where he would keep Link...

_**Meanwhile, in the Kokiri Forest...**_

The Sages, Malon, and the Kokiri were searching for Link and "Santa" in the forest, but they couldn't find them anywhere! "You don't think that "Santa" was a fraud, do you?!" Saria asked, with worry in her voice.

"You may be right, Saria," Mido said. "Some of us will have to leave the forest to look. Though, I'll stay back with the Know-it-All Brothers to look in the Lost Woods, plus in case they come back."

"That's a great idea, Mido!" Saria said. "The Sages, Malon, the Kokiri, and I will start looking out in Hyrule now!" And Saria started to head towards the forest exit...

"Uhh, Saria?" Mido asked.

Saria whirled around and asked, "What?"

"Don't you think you should bring a lantern with you?"

"Oh... That would help, wouldn't it?" And Saria came back, and the entire Kokiri search party grabbed lanterns for themselves and for the Sages and Malon.

Mido and the Know-it-All Brothers went in to the Lost Woods, while the rest of the search party left the forest...

_**Meanwhile, with Link and Ganondorf...**_

Ganondorf made it to his hideout. Once he did, he took the sack off his shoulder, untied it, and tipped it up-side-down to let Link out of the sack. Link fell to the floor with a **thump**. Link forcefully stood up and shouted, "What do you want with me?! Why did you bring me here?!"

Ganondorf roughly grabbed on to Link's arms and squeezed them, but it didn't make Link react in pain at all. "Because, you're my BAIT!" Ganondorf snarled.

"Bait? For what?"

"For that Princess! She has the Triforce of Wisdom! You have the Triforce of Courage! And I have the Triforce of Power! So, when your little Princess comes to your rescue, BAM! I'll have her! Just like that!"

"What makes you think my other friends won't take you down and stop you?"

"Hey, if I was able to catch you, I'll be able to catch Zelda and stop your pathetic little friends..."

"You know, name-calling does hurt. Especially when it's behind that person's or people's backs. I'm pretty sure my friends wouldn't like you calling them "pathetic" and "little", when you're the one that's really pathetic and little for calling other people names." Then, Ganondorf smacked Link hard across the face and let him crumble to the floor. Link didn't react. "You're real tough, Ganondorf. You know that?"

Then, Ganondorf kicked Link in his private area. Still, he didn't react. "Watch what you say to me, boy! I can cause you a great deal of bodily harm!" Ganondorf shouted, while pointing his finger at Link.

"Meh. It couldn't be more painful than your slap and your kick in my nuts. Seriously, if you're gonna mess with someone, mess with Mido. He's a HUGE wimp!"

"Oh, reallyyy? Well, I'm in dire need to hear somebody scream. So, I'll just hear that Mido's scream!"

"OK, but I must warn you, he's such a wimp, that he has to bring Saria with him wherever he goes, because when he gets scared of someone, she can really kick ass. Believe me, you really don't want to mess with her! I've been taken down by her! She should've been the Hero of Time!"

"Well? How do I get this Saria away from this Mido?"

"Well, if you want to, you'll have to fight her. You won't win. She kicks ass. She'll take ya down, because your slap across the face didn't hurt at all. Heck, if I didn't fall to the floor, I wouldn't have known you slapped me. Plus, your kick in my male area didn't exactly hurt, either. You see, I'm strong. Mido's the one you're after. Keep me to get the Triforce, but you won't get any yelling or screaming out of me."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth together and said, "Alright, but I'm locking you up."

"That's fine with me." So, Ganondorf grabbed a hold of Link's left arm and made him stand up. "Ooh. That so hurts." Link said, with sarcasm. He brought Link over to the prison cell, which was right beside them, pushed Link in to the cell, closed the door, and locked it.

Link walked up to the prison cell, when Ganondorf said, "I'll just see how tough this Saria really is!"

"Alright." And Ganondorf walked out the main door... Link rested his arms on the bars of the prison cell and chuckled. "What an idiot... With all the Kokiri, Sages, and Malon against him, he doesn't have a chance... Especially against the Sages... They locked him up in the Sacred Realm once, they can do it again. Wow. He's such a weakling... His slap, kick, and tight grips felt like nothing. Now, now, Link, you just got over telling Ganondorf that it's bad to talk about people behind their back." Link said to himself. Link went over to the bench, that's chained to the wall and laid down on it. "Then again, I am a bad boy for doing that to Ganondorf!" And Link continued laughing...

_**Meanwhile, in Hyrule Field... **_

"Won't we ever find Link, Saria?" Fado asked, tired from all the walking.

"I hope so, Fado... I really hope so..." Saria answered, also tired. Suddenly, a flash of light happened, and who appeared in front of the search party, was Ganondorf... "Ganondorf..." Saria hissed.

"You're Miss Saria, aren't you?" Ganondorf asked, pointing a finger at Saria.

"I am." Saria said, bravely.

"I remember you. You're the Sage of Forest. So, where's this Mido that Link's been talking about?" Ganondorf had a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm not telling you!"

Immediately, Ganondorf was up to Saria and grabbed her by her neck. The search party gasped. He lifted her up from the ground and hissed, "Why not, little girl? I want to hear the screams and cries of this Mido. According to Link, he's very wimpy, and you'd do anything to protect him, because you're so strong. I can't get a single scream out of Link. So, he told me to try with Mido. Though, I still need Link for my purpose." Saria wasn't scared.

"Oh? And what purpose would that be?..."

"He's bait for Zelda! Once I have Zelda, the Triforce will be mine!"

"You know what? Link's right,"

"About what?"

"I CAN kick your ass!" Then, Saria kicked Ganondorf in his private area. When she did, he dropped her immediately, holding his business in pain. "Wow. Link is totally right! If he didn't react to you hurting him, he's the brave one! You're obviously the weakling!" Saria had a wicked grin on her face. She was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Guys! Get him!" Suddenly, the Kokiri, the Sages, and Malon ran to Ganondorf and knocked him down, beating him. Saria was laughing her head off, as she went over to join the beating of Ganondorf. It suddenly started to rain, and Ganondorf and the others started to get terribly muddy. The Kokiri held Ganondorf down, when Saria shouted, "Sages, now!" The Sages formed a circle and placed their arms out in front of them. After a few seconds, the Sages formed into one large ball of light. Then, the ball of light surrounded Ganondorf, and Saria's voice, in the ball of light, demanded, "Where's Link?! Where did you take him?!"

"I won't tell you! Never!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Alright then. Prepare to die! You're not just gonna be put in the Sacred Realm!" Saria's voice shouted, through the ball of light.

"Alright! Alright! He's in Gerudo Valley! He's at my place!"

"Well, that was easy!" Then, the Sages brought Ganondorf to where the Master Sword was located, in the Temple of Time. The Sages opened a passageway to the Sacred Realm and threw Ganondorf in to the passageway...

"Curse you, Sages! Nooooo!" Ganondorf screamed. And the door to the Sacred Realm closed...

The Sages headed back to Hyrule Field, in their ball of light, and appeared in front of Malon and the Kokiri. "Did you guys do it?! Did you guys get rid of him?!" a female Kokiri asked, with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, Tamara, we did." Malon and the Kokiri cheered, as they all hugged each other, celebrating the fact that Ganondorf was gone. They all let go of each other, when Saria shouted, "Wait! Wait! Wait! We have nothing to celebrate yet, until we get Link!"

"That's right! Come on!" another Kokiri girl said, with cheeriness in her voice.

Malon, the Sages, and the Kokiri all headed towards Gerudo Valley. They made it to Ganondorf's place and they were able to walk right in. If Ganondorf didn't want them to find Link, then why did he keep the door unlocked? Well, as soon as they walked in, they saw Link, lying on a bench in a prison cell, asleep. "Link!" Saria shouted, and Link woke up immediately.

When he saw Saria and the others, he jumped up from the bench, with excitement, and ran up to the prison cell bars. "Guys! You're here! You're really here!" Link shouted, with joy.

"Link, are you OK?" Saria asked, with concern.

"I'm totally fine, Saria. I tricked Ganondorf into meeting up with you guys. I knew you could take him down, especially since seven of you are Sages."

"You're very brave, Hero of Time. I'm glad you're OK." Saria said, with relief. "Now, how do we get you out of here?"

"There's a key over there," Link pointed to a hook on the wall, on the opposite side of the room.

"Great!" Saria said, with happiness. Saria ran over to the opposite side of the room and tried to grab the key hanging on the hook, but she couldn't reach it...

"Here, I'll help you," Darunia said. Darunia walked over to Saria and lifted her up. She grabbed the key off the hook, and Darunia brought her back down to the floor. She ran over to Link's prison cell, unlocked the door, and opened it. Once she did, Link stepped out of the cell. He and Saria hugged each other. Saria was so relieved to have her Link safe and sound. She truly was worried about him, because she loved him so much.

Link and Saria separated from their hug, and Saria said, "Link, there's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I... I... I love you..."

"You do?" Link asked, with shock and surprise.

"I do... I truly do..."

"I love you, too, Saria..." Then, Link and Saria hugged each other again. "Merry Christmas, Saria..."

"Merry Christmas, Link..." And they went back to Link's house and continued their Christmas Eve celebration...

**THE**

**END**

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! And that's my Christmas _Legend of Zelda_ story! :D I really hope you liked it! Have a merry Christmas, everyone! And have a happy New Year! :D Stay safe! I love you all! :D**

**PS: I'm not so hyper anymore, but I have the song _Have You Ever Seen the Rain?_ by CCR stuck in my head. Lol! :D Not sure why that's funny... I guess I am a bit more hyper than I thought! :D It's a great song! :D **

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 **


End file.
